


Mama Knows Best

by Quietlymischievous



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Coming Out, M/M, Pie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-06-06 01:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6732601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quietlymischievous/pseuds/Quietlymischievous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric's feeling a little down but with Suzanne's help things are going to be just fine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Dicky?”

Eric jumped; he hadn’t realized he wasn’t alone in the room. “Yes, Mama?”

“You alright?”

“Yes, Mama,” he sniffed, wishing he could tell someone the truth. He missed Jack so much. Between school and Jack’s career, it was going to be three months before they would see each other again. He didn’t even want to spend another five minutes apart.

“I bought some vanilla bean ice cream the other day. I thought I might make a Salted Caramel Apple Pie to go with it. You wanna help me make it?”

Eric sat up from where he was brooding and looked at her over the back of the sofa. That was her specialty pie. She only made it on holidays or for someone that had just gotten out of the hospital. Something was up if she was going to make it on a Wednesday and he had a feeling he knew what it was. “You know?” he gulped. 

“Goodness gracious, honey. It’s as plain as the nose on your face. The Zimmermanns just pulled out of the driveway an hour ago and I’ve not ever seen you so sad. I know a body that’s missing the one they love.”

“You’re not disappointed? Me liking men?”

“Believe it or not, son, your Mama just wants you to be happy.” Suzanne bent over and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“What about Coach?”

“Don’t you worry, Eric Richard Bittle. Your Dad loves you. He may not understand you, but he does love you. We’re going to sit him down, feed him pie and ice cream, and have a little talk. It’ll be alright. Your Dad’s never been able to resist my apple pie. Now, you start peeling apples and I’ll get the crust ready.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Richard Bittle can't resist pie, especially his favorite pie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been struggling with trying to finish one of my other stories, but the need to write something, anything actually, was too strong and so, here we are. Just fluff, pure fluff. (and a little bit of angst)

Eric pulled back the kitchen curtain to see his dad’s truck pull in the driveway. Panic shot through him and he felt as if his heart was going to pound out of his chest. “Oh god, Mama. He’s here.”

“Settle down, son. He’s not going to throttle you.” Suzanne pulled the pint of whipping cream from the refrigerator. “Will you get me a bowl of ice to set the mixing bowl over so the cream will stay cool and whip nicely?” If this didn’t butter up Richard Bittle, nothing would. Salted Caramel Apple pie and vanilla bean ice cream were his favorite dessert. Add a dollop of homemade whipped cream and he would be putty in their hands.

Eric set the bowl of ice on the counter and heaved himself up beside her to watch. Suzanne rolled her eyes but didn’t say anything. It was her fault, after all. She had started setting Eric on the counter to watch her cook since he was a baby and able to stay upright on his own. She could tell from the way he fidgeted that he was worried. She patted his knee in reassurance, “Remember, he loves you. He will always love you.”

Eric nodded as the back door swung open, letting in a gust of hot air. Good thing Mama decided to keep the cream iced as she whipped it. Not even a glacier would stand a chance in Georgia today.

“Mmm, something smells great.” Richard Bittle shut the door behind him and inhaled deeply.

Suzanne set down the whisk where she was beating the cold cream. “Glad you like it. Dicky and I have been cooking up a storm. Did you check on the field?”

Coach pulled off his cap and hooked it over the back of the nearest chair. “Yeah, I did. They brought in new dirt and re-seeded the whole thing. I helped Tommy get the sprinkler system set up. He thinks it should be ready by August when practice…” Coach’s eyes darted between Suzanne and Eric. “What kind of pie did you say you made?”

“I didn’t,” Suzanne smiled and started whipping the cream again, “It's Salted Caramel Apple.”

He nodded, looking confused. “Right. So, is Moomaw feeling okay?”

Suzanne winked at Eric. “Yeah, she’s fine.”

“Oh, did your cousin have her baby?” 

Maybe Mama was right. Coach couldn’t say no to her best pie recipe. “Coach, she’s not due for three more months,” Eric snickered despite his anxiety.

“Oh, right, yeah, okay,” Coach stammered. “So, who are you making the pie for?”

“You,” Suzanne and Eric chimed in unison.

“Oh, good.” Eric relaxed and thought his dad looked even more confused, if possible.

“You go shower and dinner will be ready when you get out.” Suzanne reached up to place a kiss on his cheek. He nodded and turned towards the bedroom, casting one last bewildered look over his shoulder. 

An hour later Coach laid his fork on the side of his plate and patted his tummy. “That was fantastic, the best meal I have ever had.”

Suzanne beamed and nudged Eric’s foot with her own under the table. “I am glad you liked it. You boys sit tight. I’m going to start on the dishes.” 

Suzanne busied herself with clearing the table as father and son sat in uncomfortable silence. She bumped Eric’s chair with her hip as she removed the last dish from the table. 

Eric swallowed thickly, might as well get it over with. “So, um, Coach, um, Dad. I have something to tell you.” Eric watched his dad sit up straight and fold his hands in front of him. 

Richard schooled his face into what Eric called his ‘game day face’, all serious and business like. “Okay, go ahead, son. I’m listening.”

Eric pushed down the panic and took a deep breath. He had meant to just nonchalantly tell his dad that he was gay and that he had a boyfriend. A boyfriend whose name was Jack. But when it came time to actually do it, fear gripped him and he sort of vomited the words out. It sounded something like, “dadimgayandjackismyboyfriendpleasedonthateme!” He ducked his head down on the table and wrapped his arms around it as if he expected the ceiling to fall. The silence was deafening. Was his father going to rant at him that he was disappointed or sickened by the revelation? Would he storm out in anger, or worse, would he be so mad he would throw his son out of the house? Eric felt tears sting his eyes just from thinking of the possibility. 

Finally, the silence was broken by one word. It was said softly. “Eric?”

Eric lifted his head slowly and hesitantly met his dad’s eyes.

“That’s better. Now, son, I have to be honest, I certainly had a different idea of how your life might have gone. I can’t lie and tell you that it didn’t involve you being a football star and marrying a nice little lady and maybe giving me and your mother a few grandchildren. But, I had hoped that you knew me well enough to know that I could never hate you for being who you are. I am sorry you don’t like football as much as I do, but Eric, I am immensely proud of you. You are an outstanding figure skater, an excellent hockey player, but most importantly you are a fine man. That’s all I care about, Eric. Be a good person, that’s all I have ever wanted you to be. And as far as Jack is your boyfriend, well, that’s okay, too. I’d be proud to call him my son-in-law if that’s what you want.”

Eric’s brain reeled. His dad was proud of him. He didn’t hate him or think he was disgusting. He actually was proud of him. “Oh, wow,” Eric took the napkin his dad handed him and wiped at his eyes. “So, like, we are good?”

Richard Bittle laid his hand on top of his son’s and gave it a little squeeze. “We are good, son. Oh, and by the way, the pie was a good touch, but totally unnecessary.”

Eric grinned and breathed out a sigh of relief.


End file.
